


Bookshelves

by FrankieRaven



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like one swearword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieRaven/pseuds/FrankieRaven
Summary: Peter has a habit of leaving piles of books around their apartment. One day, while Peter is at work, Wade decides to put up some bookshelves.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 285





	Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this because I thought it would be cute :)  
> I didn't put a lot of editing into this because it's a short little thing -
> 
> enjoy !!!!

It was late, and Peter was just getting back from a solo patrol. Wade had been out of town on a job for a couple days, but he was due back tomorrow. 

God, Peter missed him. He always missed Wade when he was away, probably more than he should. 

Peter pulled up the window frame and slid through feet first. He narrowly avoided the pile of books by the window. 

This wasn’t new. Peter was an avid reader; he always had been. In every apartment he’d ever had, there was always a bookshelf or two packed full of his favorites. 

Now, since he was currently getting his master’s degree, there were more books than his shelves could handle. He had taken to just piling them around the apartment in various locations. 

Wade doesn’t seem to mind most of the time. He just ignores the pile that under the window in the living room, the pile that’s next to Peter’s nightstand, and the multiple piles around Peter’s desk in their bedroom. 

Peter feels bad though, it’s not like he wants to leave piles of books all around the apartment. He needs some of these books for his degree though, and he just likes the rest of them. He’s never been willing to part with his books. 

Peter sighs as he dodges the pile and lands in the middle of the living room. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see another pile next to the TV stand. He glares at it. 

“Wish I had more bookshelves, then I wouldn’t have to fucking dodge them every time I want to come in the damn window,” Peter mutters under his breath as he starts to strip off his suit. 

“What’s that baby boy?”

Peter looks up surprised. Wade was standing in their bedroom door frame. He was still wearing the Deadpool costume, but his mask was removed. He had probably gotten home not that long before Peter. He was smiling beautifully at Peter and his arms folded across his chest. It made his arms look massive. 

God, Peter wanted those arms wrapped around him. 

“Nothing, just was thinking that if I had more bookshelves, then I wouldn’t have to dodge piles of books all day long,” Peter had started moving across the room towards Wade. He didn’t want to be apart from him for a moment longer. 

He had removed the top part of his suit by now, and Wade was looking softly at him. Peter was sure that Wade could see the dark circles under his eyes. He hadn’t slept well in days. It was hard to sleep without Wade next to him.

“Come ‘ere you.”

Peter finished crossing the distance between them and eagerly threw himself into Wade’s open arms. 

Wade firmly wrapped his arms around Peter and pulled him into a tight hug. Wade put his face into Peter’s hair and inhaled deeply.

Peter smashed his face into Wade’s chest and felt the tension that had been building for days dissipate. Wade smelled like gunpowder and Mexican food. 

After a long moment, Wade settled his hands on Peter’s hips right as Peter was starting to doze off into his chest. 

“Let’s get you to bed, sweetheart, something tells me you have slept well in a couple days.” Wade started steering Peter towards the bed, half carrying and half dragging him.

Peter didn’t even open his eyes and mumbled something under his breath as Wade lifted him into bed. 

“Say that again, Petey?” Wade asked as he tucked the blanket in around Peter.

Wade leaned closer to Peter, trying to hear the soft and incoherent words coming out of his mouth. 

“I can’t sleep without you,” Peter breathed out before fully knocking out. 

Wade felt a warm buzz in his chest and smiled down at his sleeping boy. It felt good to be loved, and to love. 

\---------

Peter woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm going off. He went to roll out of bed but found that he was pinned down by a heavy and warm arm. 

Wade, he thought. Wade was home.

He tried to get up again but the warm body next to him made a huffing around and the arm looped around his chest and pulled him into a warm embrace. 

Peter’s back was flush with Wade’s chest with one of Wade’s arms wrapped firmly around his waist. Peter’s head was resting on Wade’s other arm, using his bicep as a pillow. Wade rubbed his chin on the top of Peter’s head. 

“Petey, it’s too early to get up, the sun is barely up,” Wade mumbled over top of his head. 

Peter opened his eyes to a bright room and realized that Wade was indeed wrong. The sun had been up for some time now, and it was 7:30. If he wanted to shower before work, he needed to get going. 

“Wade, it’s 7:30, I gotta get going,” Peter mumbled back, while curling further into Wade’s chest and arms. A couple minutes couldn’t hurt. It felt so good to be back in Wade’s arms after not seeing him for almost a week. 

“You’re being quite a snuggle bug for someone who needs to get going,” Wade replied while wrapping his arms tighter around Peter’s chest. 

Peter heaved a heavy sigh and pulled out of Wade’s warm arms. He rolled out of bed and stumbled straight into a pile of books. He lost his balance and his spider sense was tingling. He reacted on instinct, trying not to trip. 

“Fuck!” Peter yelped in surprise. 

Next thing he knew, he sticking to the ceiling. He was stuck in a crouched position above the bed, staring down at Wade. Wade was still in bed just staring up at him. 

Wade bursts out laughing. 

“That pile of books was really vicious, right Webs?”

Peter grumbled and swung into the bathroom. He flipped Wade off for good measure. 

A great start to a great day.  
\------

Peter rubbed his eyes as he walked up the stairs in his apartment building. Work was hard and tiring today. 

The new intern had gotten Jameson’s coffee order wrong and the entire office had paid for it. He spent the better half of the day getting yelled at for photos that he didn’t even take.

Some days, he really wants to take Wade’s offer about threating Jameson. But, he doesn’t because he’s a good person.

He started walking down the hallway that his apartment was on and picked up the pace. He could really use a hug from Wade right now. 

The closer he got to the apartment, the weirder the sounds he heard. He kept hearing a buzzing noise that came and went at weird intervals. The sound was familiar, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. 

He also smelled something chemically but also familiar. It kind of smelled like paint. Wait, that was definitely paint.

When Peter reached his door, he could hear the buzzing noise more clearly. He could also now hear the low hum of Beyoncé music playing through Wade’s speaker. Wade was quietly singing along. 

Peter opened the door and stepped into the apartment and was shocked at what he saw. 

The apartment was in chaos. There were big sheets of plastic draped over all the furniture and there was a table saw on their kitchen table. There was a recently painted pile of wood that seemed to be drying on top of some plastic in the living room. 

Wade had moved some of their photos that had been hanging on the walls in the living room behind the couch and was drilling some brackets into the wall. The brackets were spray painted white to match the wood. On some of the brackets, there were long pieces of wood balanced.

Then, there was Wade himself. 

Wade was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts that were smeared with various substances. Some of it appeared to be primer, paint, and hot sauce. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt that was doing nothing to hide his built frame. 

Peter could clearly see Wade’s defined chest through his shirt, and his biceps were stretching out the sleeves. Wade looked really good and Peter felt a flush go through his body. One week apart and he felt like a teenager again.

“Hi honeybun! You’re home! I was hoping to finish this before you got home, but home projects are harder than you would think. I also had to borrow some of the tools from Weasel which took a while because he didn’t trust me with them. I have no idea why, I’m incredibly reliable. How was your day at work?” Wade was already going a mile a minute. 

“Bad. Jameson was in a terrible mood,” Peter replied carefully as he moved around the plastic, “But what home project are you currently doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious Petey-pan? I’m building you more bookshelves! The piles of books seemed to be bothering you last night and destroyed you this morning. I had nothing going on today, and I know my way around a tool bench, so I thought ‘How hard could it be to build my Petey some bookshelves?’” Wade shrugged as if it was nothing.

Peter just stared at him. 

Sometimes, Peter thought Wade didn’t listen to him at all. That some of the things he said went in one ear and right out the other. Peter felt so touched. 

Wade loved him enough to just build him some bookshelves today. Wade could’ve spent the day relaxing after his mission, but instead he chose to solve Peter’s book problem because he could. 

Peter smiled, a grin that made all of Jameson’s bullshit disappear. 

Wade turned around from what he was currently drilling into the wall and stepped towards Peter and set the drill down on what Peter could now see was the start of built in bookshelves. 

“You like it?” Wade sounded unconfident now in his project. 

Peter nodded; he couldn’t really say anything. The words were stuck in his throat. He felt so important and so loved. Bookshelves, just for him. 

Peter rushed over and jumped into Wade’s arms. He wrapped his legs around Wade’s thick waist. Wade caught him easily and looped his strong arms around him for support. 

Peter put both of his hands on the sides of Wade’s head and pulled him in. Peter kissed Wade like there was no tomorrow. He bit and licked his way in Wade’s mouth. Wade moaned into the kiss and pulled Peter tighter against his body. 

After a minute of intense kissing, Peter broke apart the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Wade’s and just breathed. 

“You built me bookshelves,” Peter whispered into Wade’s lips while a small smile graced his lips. 

“Of course, baby boy. Anything for you,” Wade replied with an equal smile across his lips. 

“I love you,” Peter whispered again. 

“I love you more,” Wade playfully whispered back. Peter let out a quiet laugh in response. 

“Absolutely not,” Peter replied quickly. 

“I mean, I built you bookshelves today.”

“Well, they’re not quite finished, are they?”

“Oh, just for that comment, you get to help finish putting them up.”

Peter groaned but never stopped smiling. 

He slid off of Wade and softly landed on the ground in front of him. He looked up at Wade, into those clear blue eyes and playful smile, and he knew that this was the man he was going to love for the rest of his life. 

Wade was smiling down at him, and Peter could see the love strewn across his face. 

Peter knew that his face looked the exact same way. 

He loved bookshelves.


End file.
